Prior art picture frames having a plurality of viewing areas or window openings are well known. However, applicant does not know of any prior art picture frames whereby pockets or slots are provided in which material can be placed in each window opening and wherein thereafter such material can be easily replaced when desired. Further, means for mounting the picture frame to a wall or other structure has in the past been performed usually by a metal hook on which the frame portion is hung.